Meeting Daddy
by memihime
Summary: Arianell has always had issues with her father, but just wait til Daddy meets Hinten.


Seeing as she was the Prime Minister's daughter Arianell could absolutely not miss this stupid gala that her father was having in order to meet with his dumb diplomat friends. Since she didn't want her father to know about her relationship with Mahavir yet, she decided instead to invite Hinten. Hinten was everything that would make her father's blood boil. Mahavir on the other hand would likely get too caught up in genuinely trying to get her father's approval which she sure as hell couldn't get so there was no way that Mahavir would be able to. Quite frankly, she didn't think Mahavir deserved anymore judgment in his life and she sure as hell wasn't going to let her father be the guy to do it. So, in an effort to protect him from the vicious asshole that was her father she had made her decision to bring the charming, drunken brother figure who knew how to roll with the punches without worrying too much about other people's perceptions.

Yesterday, when Arianell had proposed the idea to Hinten while he laid on his bed in his dorm room he seemed more than thrilled to help. The dark haired man had rolled over from his back onto his side, with his head propped up on his head with a massive grin on his face," Oh you mean I get to meet the oh so infamous, Daddy? Me? Oh I'm honored." Arianell couldn't help but laugh at Hinten's reaction," I wouldn't call it an honor exactly…honestly I feel a little bad for asking you to come to this lame party with me, but I just don't think Mahavir would be comfortable around those kinds of people." "Yes, yes. I got it. Don't worry about it so much. What I really want to know is what my story is. Come on tell me. I need to know so I can get into character," Hinten mused for a moment, but then quickly ran his hands seductively through his hair," Am I…playing the bad boy? Should I act like a total hot shot…." Then he tugged gently at the top of his shirt," Or am I the easy gay best friend? Cause, oh my god Ari that dress totally doesn't do your body justice girl. Like no, absolutely not. I wouldn't be caught dead going out there with you wearing that…that rag…." Hinten waved his hand in a playful disgust before laughing at his own artificial display of flamboyance. It was all too much for the purple haired beauty to take. Laughing she held her stomach and held up her hand desperately," STOP! STOP! I can't take it anymore. No more! No more!"

When Arianell was finally able to catch her breath she replied," Look…look while all those personas I'm pretty certain would be fabulous. We don't need any acting to be honest. You, in all your fabulous, edgy glory are going to be enough to get my Daddy going. That's really all I need. Just be yourself and we'll be fine. Just don't mention anything about me having a boyfriend or anything. That'll make everything unbearable." Hinten nodded. Falling back onto his bed and looking up at the ceiling he smirked," Oh I've never been invited to a fancy party before…"

And so, the day arrived. Arianell dressed up in a beautiful violet gown with a lace black belt that wrapped around her slender waist and a dangerously high slit up the side that stopped midway up her right thigh. Her hair had been pulled up into a beautifully curled side ponytail, which showed off the fancy diamond encrusted jewelry. Beside her stood Hinten who had taken it upon himself to quite literally dress up for the occasion, a rarity for someone like him. With his hair pulled back into a ponytail, Hinten wore a fancy vest tuxedo that Arianell had rented out for him. His toned body made the suit look good. Being who he was he had rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. One hand was in his pocket as he held out his other arm for Arianell to loop hers through his. As they walked down the red carpet with lights flashing around them Hinten kept his charming smile as Arianell did all the waving as they entered the grand event.

Chandeliers filled the lobby areas the shining glimmering lights reflected off the crystal surfaces creating a beautiful array of colorful lights along the walls and the floors. Sheer white drapes hung from the ceiling creating an environment of regality and exclusivity. The ivory pillars lined each side of the lobby that led to two giant doors that had been opened. Within those doors, the real party of political ambassadors, diplomats, and local politicians.

Once they were pass the outside press and paparazzi Hinten dropped his smile and reached up with his hand that was in his pocket and rubbed his cheeks," What the hell who can fake smile that long all the time?" "Fake people who pride themselves on being crooked, deceitful politicians to steal money from those who need it right from under the poor peoples' noses. Disgusting, repulsive, ingrates all of them," Arianell muttered. They both proceeded into the grand hall where everyone was currently mingling. It only took a second for Arianell to nudge Hinten's side," What?" he asked looking down to her only to follow her line of sight and see a man with a rather "unpleased" look on his face quickly approaching them. Leaning down Hinten whispered into her ear," Daddy?"

"Daddy," Arianell grumbled, before then putting on a weak smile once her father was before her," Daddy!" she sort of called out.

"And who might I ask is this fellow you've got at your side?" Arianell's father asked curiously looking with a terribly menacing and intimidating glare over to Hinten. Arianell reached up and placed her other hand against Hinten's forearm," This Daddy is one my classmates from school, Hinten Roads. He's a Doorwarden." Her father didn't look the least bit satisfied with that response. The older man's gaze seemed to only become more intense as he began to hurl question after question at Hinten," What kind of family are you from? What are your goals? Why do you choose to keep your hair at such an unsavory length? What are your intentions with my daughter? Do you think you're good enough for her or something? I think it would have been more appropriate to have met you prior to this event, don't you? Or do you not understand that this event is not for the common every day person?"

Hinten scratched the back of his head not looking the least bit phased," Good. Be the best I guess. Cause I feel like it. I hadn't intended on shit, but shit happens. I don't think you're good enough for your daughter. I don't think really like you so I don't think it ever would have been appropriate. Who died and made you the King of castle?" Making sure to ever so carefully "answer" all of her father's questions in the absolutely "best" way that he could Hinten resumed his charming smile. The strange tomato red color that began to consume Arianell's fathers face was comedic gold. It was almost like he might explode at any second. He seemed more than aware if he exploded he would cause a scene, but it didn't look like he was going to be able to say anything without shouting.

"You…you insolent…you good for nothing you…" the words were coming from under her father's breath, but they were clear, crisp, and very well enunciated.

"Oh and Daddy I slept with him," Arianell grinned with a confident gaze of victory.

With that Hinten pointed over to one of the long tables of food," Ahh shit, look there's a buffet here. Man, I'm starving let's go eat." Arianell bowed her head ever so gracefully before her father before starting to head over to the buffet table but then her father grabbed her wrist and yanked her back whispering sternly clearly on the verge of shouting," You ungrateful harlot! How dare you disrespect me in such a way. If the media finds out about this my entire reputation will be ruined because you don't know how to keep your slutty legs closed. I shouldn't have sent you to that damn school I should have kept you locked up in your room for you to be the useless bargaining tool that you are and married you to some generous donor."

The sudden snap brought fear to Arianell's eyes. She hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected her father to actually lose his composure like this in public. Frantically she looked around to see if just maybe someone was watching but all of the people around them were mingling and paying attention their own affairs. Just as she was about cry she felt her body being yanked back. Her trembling body was soon braced by Hinten's chest as he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, holding her close. Hinten's eyes looked ready to kill. He spoke slowly," Touch her again in my presence, speak to her in such a manner ever again and I will punch you so hard that you'll be bedridden for the rest of your life."

"Do it again. I dare you." Hinten taunted.

But her father did not dare to do it again. He merely nodded his head, cleared his throat and turned around to go find someone else to mingle with.

Arianell managed to recompose herself from the shock of it all, but once she did she looked up to Hinten and laughed," Where did you get that line from? A movie?! We watched that movie!"

Hinten grinned," I can't be that cool on the spot. I had to steal a line from someone."


End file.
